I like big butts
by Reira Green
Summary: Naruto solo quería hacer reír a su bebita y lo logro. Lastima que no eligió la mejor canción para hacerlo. "Soy un padre terrible 'ttebayo"AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Naruto y todos los personajes del mismo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Esto lo hice basado en un capítulo de la serie Friends. No pude evitar imaginar a Naruto y Hinata en la misma situación que Ross y Rachel.

Esta historia estará dividida en cuatro partes. La primera la protagonizan papá Naruto y Himawari. La segunda mamá Hinata y Himacchan. La tercera toda la familia Uzumaki y la ultima un especial con varias parejas.

Sin más ni más los invito a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>+ I like big butts +<strong>

**Parte 1**

* * *

><p>-Y por eso no importa lo que mamá diga, el tío Sasuke es un teme. Si lo es, dattebayo.<p>

Me encontraba solo en casa con mi hija. Hinata había ido a dejar a Bolt al colegio y como tenía el día libre, le hizo el favor de cuidar a la bebita.

En estos momentos terminaba de cambiarle el pañal y trababa de enseñarle a que le diga teme a Sasuke. No me iba muy bien pero al fin y al cabo solo tenía un par de meses de nacida.

Bueno ya lo lograre, igual que hice con Bolt.

-Ven aquí, princesa.

La alzo para poder observarla mejor, me encanta mirar a mi niña.

-Mírate, eres la bebita más linda de todas. La más dulce y tierna de Konoha, NO de todo Japón 'ttebayo.

Ambos nos vemos fijamente, ella sin entenderme y yo con total adoración.

Amo esos ojos, a pesar de ser azules como los míos tenían la mirada de su madre.

-Me atrevo a asegurar que tú y tu mamá son las dos mujeres más bellas del mundo… tengo mucha suerte 'ttebayo.

Realmente la tenía.

Hinata era la mujer que todo hombre desearía y era solo suya. Gracias a ella supo lo que era el verdadero amor.

Y realmente estaba agradecido por eso y también por haberle dado una familia.

-Y tú sabes que lo eres, ¿no? Porque tienes una linda cara con un par de grandes y bellos ojos. Claro que sí. Y una gran barriguita redonda 'ttebayo.

Le acaricio la pancita con la esperanza de que ría.

Nada.

Hasta ahora Himacchan no había reído. Sospechaba que era igual de tímida que Hinata en su niñez.

-Grandes nalgas de bebé.

También pellizco su traserito al decirlo.

Huh, esa frase me suena de algún lado…

¡Claro! Era el titulo de una canción de esos raperos raros que escuchaba Bee.

-I like big butts…

Me rio sin poder evitarlo. Como iba la canción…

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_(Me gustan las grandes nalgas y no puedo mentir)_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_(Tus otros hermanos no lo pueden negar)_

Me muevo a mí y también a Himawari al ritmo de la tonta canción.

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_(Que cuando una chica camina con una mini falda)_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get__…_

_(Y una cosa redonda se muestre en tu cara)_

Me detengo pues escuchó una risa.

¡Es Himawari!

Mi pequeña estaba riendo, POR PRIMERA VEZ.

-¡Oh por Kami, Himacchan! ¡Te estás riendo, 'ttebayo!

Ambos reímos felices.

-¡Nunca habías reído! Papi te hizo reír. Bueno, papi y ese payaso de la canción. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres oír un poco más?

No esperaba que me respondiera. No soy tan tonto.

¡En serio que no dattebayo!

Pero veía en sus ojitos que quería seguir escuchando y yo igualmente quería seguir escuchándola a ella reír.

Etto... Como seguía…

_My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun_

_(Mi anaconda no quiere nada a menos que tengas bollos)_

Escuche reír a Himacchan de nuevo pero mi sonrisa va decayendo mientras caigo en cuenta de que le estoy cantando a mi pequeña.

-Soy un padre terrible 'ttebayo.

Beso la frente de mi hija y ruego para que Hinata NUNCA se entere de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Naruto y todos los personajes del mismo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Esto lo hice basado en un capítulo de la serie Friends. No pude evitar imaginar a Naruto y Hinata en la misma situación que Ross y Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>+ I like big butts +<strong>

**Parte 2**

* * *

><p>-Cariño, por favor ríe para mami.<p>

Me encontraba con mi pequeña en el sofá. Intentaba hacerla reír pero estaba fracasando miserablemente.

-¿Por favor? Ríe para mami.

Le hice una mueca con mi cara y manos, además de ruidos con mi boca.

Nada.

-No es gracioso, eh.

Ayer, cuando volví a casa Naruto me recibió muy feliz contándome la buena nueva.

¡Himawari por fin había reído!

Al principio estaba medio triste, me había perdido la primera risa de mi bebita.

De todos modos rápidamente deje eso de lado y le pedí a mi esposo que me contara con pelos y señales como fue.

Me contó encantado que su risa era muy tierna. Trato de imitarla pero solo logro parecer que estaba frente a un mono agonizante.

Cuando le pregunte como había logrado hacerla reír, se puso nervioso y rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza, demostrando su incomodidad.

Vagamente me dijo que le canto rap y trato de cambiarme de tema.

Eso me pareció sospechoso, por lo que insistí para que me dijera el nombre de la canción.

Sin mirarme a los ojos rápidamente me lo dijo, supongo con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara.

Oh pero si lo hice y claramente. Muy claramente.

Baby Got Back. Eso fue lo que escuche.

¡Le había cantando a nuestra bebita una canción sobre un tipo al que le gusta tener sexo con mujeres de nalgas grandes!

Esa fue de las pocas veces que me mostré realmente enfadada con él y le dije lo tonto que podía ser. Trato de excusarse desastrosamente para terminar suspirando abatido y pedirme que no lo alejara de la bebé.

Suspiro resignada.

-Ah, de acuerdo cariño. ¿Sólo con rap novedoso y ofensivo?

Himawari solo me mira fijamente y mueve sus manitos.

-O, tal vez, rap en general. Porque mami canta rap.

Bee-san lo hacía todo el tiempo y parecía fácil.

-Mi nombre es mami… y vengo aquí a decir… ¡AISH! No puedo rapear.

Suspiro y acaricio el rostro de mi pequeña.

-Está bien, linda. Esto lo hago porque te amo mucho. Sé que será nuestro secreto y no se lo dirás a nadie. Sobre todo a papi.

Inhalo y exhalo, preparándome mentalmente para este mini show que se va a llevar gran parte de mi vergüenza y dignidad.

_I... like big... butts and I cannot lie_

_(Me gustan las grandes nalgas y no puedo mentir)_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_(Tus otros hermanos no lo pueden negar)_

Muevo mis manos y mi cuerpo a medida que me desenvuelvo.

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_(Que cuando una chica camina con una mini falda)_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get__…_

_(Y una cosa redonde se muestre en tu cara)_

La escucho reír. ¡Oh mi pequeña está riendo!

Escucho su risa y no esa imitación rara de Naruto.

-¡Si, si, si!

_I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE_

_(Me gustan las grandes nalgas y no puedo mentir)_

_YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY_

_(Tus otros hermanos no lo pueden negar)_

Vuelve a reír. Esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡Himacchan, estás riendo! ¡Te ríes!

La tomo en mis brazos y emocionada me levanto del sofá.

-En serio te gustan las grandes nalgas, ¿cierto?

La abrazo realmente emocionada.

Su risa es el más bello sonido, junto a la de su hermano y padre.

-Eres una preciosa bebita rara.

Es tanta mi emoción que no noto a las dos personas extras en la sala.

Hasta que las veo de frente.

Naruto me mira con una de sus rubias cejas alzadas y siento que me taladra con sus ojos azules.

"_¿No que estaba mal cantarle __**eso**__ a la niña? 'ttebayo."_

Podía escuchar perfectamente esas palabras no dichas.

-Etto… ¡Cállate!

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les traje la segunda parte con Mama Hinata. Por si alguien no conoce la canción busque en YouTube Baby Got Back, yo personalmente cuando lo vi me dio mucha gracia.<p>

Ja ne! :)


End file.
